


so far away, if i have a dream

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alex was popular uwu lmao why, kind of?, uh, why is lafayettes name so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Alex wasn't really paying attention. He glanced at the inside of his wrist, where his sleeve had been pushed up. There was his tattoo, a pretty little dove. Today it was the usual bright yellow. He smiled softly as he stared at it a little longer.





	so far away, if i have a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a word-vomit

Alexander Hamilton-Washinton was late. He was late to his first day of Highschool, and that was very, very bad. He bit his lip as he grabbed his backpack and waved goodbye to George. He slammed the door and was off running.

He eventually got to his first class just as the bell was ringing. He quickly ran to his seat and sat down as the teacher started taking attendence.

Alex wasn't really paying attention. He glanced at the inside of his wrist, where his sleeve had been pushed up. There was his tattoo, a pretty little dove. Today it was the usual bright yellow. He smiled softly as he stared at it a little longer.

~~

Meanwhile, John Laurens was also staring at the tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It had been a lime green color, shifting between darker and lighter shades. That worried him, since he had decided that meant his soulmate was feeling anxious. But now, it was a pretty pale blue color, and he smiled, deciding that meant his soulmate was calm now.

~~

Alex quickly hurried to the back of the lunchroom as soon as Lunch hour started. He chose a small table that was unoccupied, and seeing as he had forgotten a lunch, he opened up the book he had been reading earlier. Normally, he wasn't so anti-social, but being new really sucked.

~~

After a few months, Alex really began to get popular. Everyone in the halls seemed to know his name, and he was absolutely delighted. Because now he knew tha the had a legacy. Or well, as much of a legacy as a 15 year old can.

However, there were a few people that didn't like him at all. Unfortunately, they were all in his Speech and Debate class.

Lafayette, some french boy, was the first one. Then Hercules Mulligan. Then John Laurens. All three of them seemed to hate him and his charismatic aura.

It irked him, to say the least.

~~

Alex sat in his room, staring at his wrist. His tattoo was a reddish color, meaning his soulmate was mad. It made him a bit worried.

~~

John Laurens walked home angrily. Alexander Hamilton was a popular kid, and he hated it. He hated all the popular kids. But Hamilton? He seemed to draw everyone, and John thought it was unfair.

He glanced at his wrist, and saw the green color. He sighed, and wished he knew what his soulmate was worrying about, so that he could fix it.

~~

A few years into Highschool, and nothing has changed for Alex. Soon, he was graduating. He had no absolute clue what he was going to do in college. George urged him to take his time in deciding.

~~

Eventually, Alex settled on going to a school that was in a city about three hours away. He was going to be a business major.

He was renting an apartment a few minutes away from the campus, and he got a part-time job at a bookstore.

~~

Alex was by himself, seeing as Aaron Burr, the guy he works with, called in sick. When he heard the door open, he sighed and set down the book he was reading. He glanced up and saw a tall man, with short, curly, brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, and navy blue jeans with rips at the knees. He had sunglasses on.

"Um, hey there. Anything I can help you with?" The man shook his head, and then Alex shrugged and picked his book back up. He read silently for a while, before a tap on his shoulder alerted him. The man that walked in before waved at him, face stony.

Alex set his book down. "Hi, sorry about that." The man just shrugged. He set a book down on the counter in front of Alex, and Alex rang it up. The man pulled his shades off and then pulled out some money.

He handed the money to Alex, and then paused. "You... look awfully familiar." He stated, and Alex looked up at him in surprise. His eyes narrowed and then he realized who the guy was.

"Oh, You're... Hercules... Right? I think we went to high school together?" Hercules nodded, and Alex sighed in relief, glad he had gotten that right.

"You're Alexander Hamilton, aren't you?" Alex nodded, and Hercules did as well. "Well, it's definitely... interesting to see you again."

"Mhm. Also, might I ask, why are you buying a children's book?" Hercules' cheeks (err, cheek, seeing as his tattoo still covered one of his cheeks) got red, and he coughed.

"I'm watching my nephew's for a little while, and I thought I would get something to read to them before bed, that's all." Alex smiled at that.

"That's very kind of you. Anyways, I hope you have a lovely day." Hercules studied him for a moment.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought you always were." Then he left, and Alex watched him.

He glanced at his wrist, and saw the yellow color of it. His soulmate has always been a happy person it seems. Sure, they had their occasional moments where they were angry or sad, but it didn't last long.

~~

Alexander saw Hercules again a few more times. Each time, Hercules arrived at the store to pick out a book for his nephews. Alex was surprised when Hercules came in with two little boys holding his hands.

"Okay, you can each pick a book, alright?" The two boys rushed off to the shelves, and Hercules sighed. Alex smiled.

"Are those your nephews?" Hercules looked at him in surprise for a second, before nodding with a soft looking smile.

"Yeah. Their adorable. Can't so no to them, unfortunately." Alex smiled.

The two boys came back, and saw Hercules chatting with Alex. They both started to go 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, UNCLE HERC HAS A BOYFRIEND!'

Hercules and Alex both blushed and quickly denied their assumptions. "Seriously, he is not my boyfriend, you monkeys! He's just a friend, god!" Alex's heart did a little flip flop at being called Hercules' friend.

"Ugh, fine!" The boys whined, and Alex groaned inwardly. That was embarrassing. Hercules payed for the books they chose, and as he handed Alex the money, Alex didn't realize he had handed him another slip of paper.

Hercules left.

Alex looked down and saw something written on a piece of paper. He looked at it in surprise.

'xxx-xxx-xxxx, my number'

was all it said. He added Hercules into his contacts, and then decided to text him.

me: hi  
me: why did you give me your number?  
me: you're never going to unconvince your nephews now

hercules mulligan: oh wow hi you texted sooner than i excpected  
hercules mulligan: i have like two friends including you so like, idc?

me: uh ok?

hercules mulligan: besides, we go to the same college, and i know that you have one of the classes that i have, because ive seen you come out of it  
hercules mulligan: so you're a good person to be friends with

me: oh so you had ulterior motives?

hercules mulligan: uh  
hercules mulligan: hey look jake is throwign rocks at a dog i better go

Alexander smiled. He had a friend! Okay that was a bit sad. But hey, Hercules didn't hate him anymore, so double bonus.

~~

It was a great surprise when Hercules asked Alex to go with him to the park. When he asked why, Hercules said that he wanted to show him something. They walked around for a few minutes, before coming up to a beautiful bush of roses.

Alex gasped, and Hercules smiled. "Amazing, isn't it? Most poeple are too distracted to see it, but I've always been a bit more down-to-earth, I guess." Alex nodded.

~~

Alex and Hercules become much better friends, and even started hanging out more often. Hercules also introduced Alex to his other friend, Lafayette.

When Alex shook hands with Lafayette, he gasped. "Oh my god, we went to school together too!" Lafayette looked at him in surprise, before groaning.

"Oh my god, you were that annoying popular kid!" Alex laughed, and so did Hercules. Lafayette rolled his eyes with a scoff. "It's true!"

"He's not annoying now, so don't worry!" They all laughed.

~~

They were talking about whatever was on their minds, when Lafayette said, "Man, I had a crazy weird dream."

"What was it about?" Hercules asked. Lafayette furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well, there was this guy, and he had these horns, huge sheep horns! He walked over to me and then slapped me like this!" He gently slapped Hercules' cheek, and then turned to Alex. "And then I started spinning around, and around, and around!" Lafayette started spinning and then he was laughing.

"Whoa be careful, you're going to make yourself dizzy." Hercules grabbed Lafayette by his shoulder, and stopped him. Then he tutted and pulled Lafayette's shirt back up, since it had slipped.

Alex watched them with a shocked look on his face. Both of them stared back at him in concern. He pointed at Hercules.

"Herc, your cheeks... It's..." Lafayette looked at Hercules and then gasped. He pulled his shirt back down and looked at his shoulder. Hercules looked at him in confusion before looking at Lafayette's shoulder.

"Oh my fucking god..." The tattoo on Hercules' cheek was turning lovely shades of blue and purple and red, while the one on Lafayette's shoulder was turning shades of green and orange and yellow.

"First of all, language! Second of all, have we really not touched each other before now?" Hercules furrowed his brows in thought.

"Oh my god, we really haven't!" Alex burst out laughing, and so did Hercules. Lafayette huffed but soon joined them.

~~

Since finding out that they were soulmates, Hercules and Lafayette started dating. They were absolutely disgusting and Alex loved watching them. He was always a bit of a romantic.

"Alex, c'mere! I need a cuddle-buddy!" Since those two had gotten together, Alex decided that he needed another friend. So he befriended a girl named Eliza. Well, he met her through her sister Angelica, but he liked Eliza a lot.

He curled up in a blanket with Eliza. Unfortunately, he was not soulmates with Eliza. Eliza's tattoo was her soulmate's age of when they'd meet. She was whining about it all the time, because her soulmate would be 26.

So everyone she met, she asked their age.

After the movie ended, Eliza said that a friend of hers was coming over. Everyone was cool with it, and she was happy.

A knock on the door stopped their conversation as Eliza got up. She came back in smiling, and with a boy. He had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a splash of freckles across his cheeks. He was cute!

Alex may or may not have felt a few butterflies in his stomach as he watched him.

"So, the two over there are Hercules and Lafayette," the boy waved at them, a small smile on his face. "And the dork over there is Alexander!" Alex nodded and watched as the boys face changed. His smile disappeared.

"Wait, Alexander... Washington?" Alex blushed he lowered his head.

"Hamilton-Washington..." He mumbled, and the boy stared at him.

"You know him, John?" Eliza asked, and John shrugged.

"Uh... More like, was annoyed with him from afar." Eliza looked at him in confusion. "Washington was super annoying and cocky in High School." Hercules spoke up.

"He isn't now, so you don't have to worry, seriously!" Lafayette nodded, and Alex was grateful to have friends like them.

John didn't say anything, and just sat down. Eliza sat down next to him, and suddenly Alex felt very alone. They all continued in the conversation, and Alex chose to stare at his feet in favor of speaking.

He saw his soulmate tattoo turning at mix between red and orange. His soulmate was annoyed. He sighed. He wished he could make them feel better. There was really much he could do.

He felt his heart rate pick up as he glanced up again. In the corner of his eye, he saw John give him an almost-glare, and he quickly looked down in panic. He tapped his hands against his wrist, to try and calm himself.

Somehow the conversation turned to soulmates. "Me and Herc didn't realize we were soulmates until after like... almost half of a year!" Lafayette said, with a nostalgic smile. Hercules smiled back at him.

Eliza looked at Alex expectedly. He spoke in a small voice. "Um, my tattoo lets me know what emotions my soulmate is feeling. Right now I think they're pretty upset and annoyed."

"Mine too. I think my soulmate is really anxious and worried about something..." Alex looked at John in surprise. Eliza sighed.

"You have such a pretty tattoo though, Laurens! Dove's are so pretty... I want a dove tattoo!" Alex's head whipped to look at her, and then a wave of panic flashed through him.

John frowned worriedly at his tattoo. "Man, I really wish I could make them feel better."

Alex looked at his own tattoo, and saw the red shift into a peachy and lime color. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew who his soulmate was, but his soulmate hated him.

"I- i have to go." He said, and then he rushed out the door.

~~

Alex pressed call, and soon he heard George's voice through the speaker. "Alex? Hey what's up?"

"Geor- Dad, I know who my soulmate is..."

There was a pause and an intake of breath on George's side of the phone. "Okay..."

"And I'm pretty sure they hate me, and I don't know how to handle this and I don't know who else to talk to."

George sighed, and then he spoke softly. "Talk to them. Tell them that you're soulmates. They deserve to know, don't they? I... For once I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do about them hating you. But listen, I know you, kid. You're a good person, and I don't see how anyone could hate you. I'm sure that they won't always hate you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alex felt so much better.

~~

The next day, Alex didn't go to class. He stayed in his apartment and binge watched the bachelorette, and only ate chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He groaned when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it up to see Eliza. He let her inside.

"Hey... Um, is everything alright? You haven't been to class, Herc said, and you've been ignoring everyone's texts... Is this, is this about John? Because I'm sure that he won't hate you forever, and I'm sure that he just needs some time to see that you're really sweet, and considerate, and-" Alex cut her off.

"We're soulmates." She looked at him in surprise, and then he pulled his sleeve up, to show her the little dove tattooed on his wrist. Right now it was the usual yellow-orange. She gasped.

"Oh my..." Eliza gaped at him. He nodded. "You need to tell him! Alex, he's so worried about his soulmate because his tattoo is this green color, and he says that means his soulmate is anxious..." She frowned at him.

Alex shook his head. "I can't, Eliza! He hates me!" She sighed in frustration.

"Alexander Hamilton-Washington! You need to man up and talk to your goddamn soulmate! Okay?! Just TALK TO HIM! You never know what could happen!" Alex looked up at her and shook his head. "Look! Would it help if I told you a secret?" Alex looked at her in confusion.

She sighed. "He'll hate me for this, but John once told me that he had a crush on a kid he pretended to hate in high school. He was really popular, and John felt like he had no chance of being with this kid. He said that he still likes you, and that he's just annoyed that he still likes you! HE LIKES YOU!" Alex took a few moments to let the information sink in. Once it did, he gasped loudly.

"Fucking- really?" Eliza nodded, and Alex took a few deep breaths in. "Okay... Okay. Okay?"

"Okay! Now, I'm gonna text him to get his ass over here and you two are going to talk!" Eliza pulled her phone out, and Alex tried to calm his racing heart.

Eliza put her phone away. "He'll be here in a couple minutes. I'll meet him up at the entrance and tell him that he needs to hear you out, alright?" Alex nodded, and she left.

He sat down and turned the episode he had been watching back on, definitely not absolutely terrified.

He finally got immersed in the episode when a knock made him jump in surprise. Then he curled in on himself. He didn't want to move. But then he remember that he promised Eliza, and he turned the TV off, and dragged himself off of the couch. He didn't bother unwraveling himself from the blanket.

He shuffled to the door and opened it up, to see a very nervous looking John. He stepped aside to let him in.

Alex watched John sit down and then went over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. John coughed.

"Um... Before you say anything... Eliza told me to, uh, tell you something. Um, god this is stupid... I-I like you, okay? I know that I have a soulmate, and you have one, and that you think I hate you, but I like you!" John blurted out, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah... About that." He paused. "I know who your soulmate is." John looked at him in surprise.

"Who?" Alex looked at his wrist, ignoring John's question.

"You're feeling shocked, but underneath that, you're feeling nervous. You're also a bit mad." John frowned at him. Alex pulled his sleeve down and showed John his tattoo. John gasped.

"W-what?"

John ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at Alex.

"Wait... So... we're soulmates?" Alex nodded. And then, to his utter surprise, John's face split into a grin. Then a few seconds later it faded. "But, you're so anxious all the time! Why?" Alex flushed.

"I dunno. I just am a lot more warry now... I guess." John frowned. Then he reached a tentative hand out. Alex winced as John grabbed his hand but didn't pull it away.

John lined their wrists up, and watched their tattoo's. Alex's was a soft purple, and John's was still a green color. John looked up at Alex. He flashed a smile at him. "You can relax, you know." Alex stared at him, and then... he did relax. The tension left his shoulders, and he even offered John a small smile. John's tattoo turned a pretty blue color.

Then John looked Alex in the eye, a smirk on his face. Alex decided that he liked John's eyes. He blushed at the thought, and then he blushed more when John scooted closer to him.

John was still holding onto his hand when he tugged Alex into him, wrapping Alex in a very warm hug. Alex hugged him back after a moment of shock. They held each other for a while.

"This is weird...." Alex whispered, and John chuckled.

"Maybe just a bit. Can't deny that I'm enjoying it though." John felt Alex smile against his neck.

"Me either."

~~

After a few weeks, John and Alex were stuck together like glue. Right now, they were tangled together in John's bed. They felt an early morning calmness settle around them, and Alex smiled, tracing his fingers along John's freckles.

John pressed a kiss to Alex's lips, and Alex sighed into the kiss. They pulled apart. John glanced at his tattoo as he ran a hand through Alex's hair, and smiled at the pastel pink dove.

"I love you, Hamilton-Washington." He stated, and Alex smiled at him.

"I love you too, Laurens."


End file.
